A Secret Love
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Dawn/Spike... Buffy never died but Joyce did. No Spike-Buffy romance.


iJournal entries/i  
Chapter 1  
Sunnydale, CA  
Sixteen year old Dawn Summers knocks on the door to Spike's crypt entering she finds him absent "Spike" she calls  
  
Bleached blonde haired Spike appears climbing up the ladder leading to his underground hideout "Hey Bit" he grins standing  
  
Dawn throws herself at Spike hugging him tight  
  
Spike hugs her back "What's wrong luv?" he asks "Did somethin' happen at school?"  
  
Dawn nods  
  
"Come on luv let's sit down and you can tell me all about it" Spike leads her over to the couch sitting in the corner of the crypt. "Now tell me what happened and who should I have killed?" he asks teasingly  
  
Unable to help it Dawn giggles  
  
"There no tell me what happened"  
  
"Remember that girl Christy I told you about?"  
  
"The one who makes fun of you?"  
  
Dawn nods "She told the whole school that I'm a freak just because Buffy won't let me go out at night alone"  
  
"Slayers right pet"  
  
"I know but I got invited to this party at the Bronze tonight and Christy told everyone that I wouldn't be there. I really want to go"  
  
"Have you asked your Sis and the Witches?"  
  
"No but you know Buffy will say no unless someone goes with me. And everyone is busy tonight"  
  
"Dawn they just want you safe"  
  
"I know but its not fair Spike. I'm 16 and I can't go anywhere without a chaperone."  
  
"How about this if the Slayer agrees I will take you to the party at the Bronze tonight. I'll stay in the shadows no one will know I'm there"  
  
"You would do that for me?"  
  
"Of course. Your my favorite little Bit"  
  
Dawn hugs him tight "Spike you are the best" she squeals  
  
"The Slayer has to agree though luv"  
  
"I'm sure she will"  
  
"What time is this party?"  
  
"7"  
  
"The sun goes down at 7:15. I'll be by to pick you up around 7:30, 7:45."  
  
"Thank you Spike" Dawn hugs him kissing his cheek  
  
"Don't go all mushy on me pet" he teases startled by the kiss  
  
"I better get home and ask Buffy" Dawn jumps up  
  
"Do your homework first... otherwise I'm not taking you" Spike says sternly  
  
"I'll do as much as I can" she promises  
  
"I'll help you with the rest after the party"  
  
"Thanks Spike" Dawn calls running out of the crypt  
  
Spike shakes his head in amusement  
  
  
That Evening  
Spike enters the house "Hey Bit" he calls  
  
Buffy walks into the foyer "OK Spike what are you up too?" she demands crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'm almost ready" Dawn yells  
  
"Nothing" Spike shrugs  
  
"Why did you offer to take Dawn to this party?" Buffy asks  
  
"Slayer your sis deserves to have a somewhat normal life and she won't get that staying home all the bloody time."  
  
"Fine but I want her home by ten. Its a school night"  
  
"11" Dawn argues  
  
"10" Buffy and Spike say together  
  
"Fine" Dawn grumbles  
  
"Did you finish your homework pet?" Spike asks as Dawn pulls on her coat  
  
"Pretty much. Can you look over my paper when we get back?"  
  
"Sure" Spike nods opening the front door  
  
"If no ones here can you stay with her until someone gets home?" Buffy requests  
  
"Nothing else to do" Spike shrugs  
  
"Bye Buffy" Dawn kisses her sister's cheek  
  
"Anything happens to her and I'll stake you" Buffy threatens  
  
"I know"  
  
  
Hour later: Bronze  
Spike stands on the catwalk nursing a beer watching as the teens below dance. 'Used to be a time when I'd kill them all.' he thinks to himself his eyes going to Dawn dancing with some boy. 'Now I protect one of them' he shakes his head. His eyes narrow as he sees the boy touch Dawn's hand  
  
Dawn smiles "Thanks for the dance Kevin"  
  
"How about another one?" the brown haired boy requests  
  
"In a while. There's something I need to do first"  
  
"Sure" Kevin nods  
  
Dawn makes her way over to the refreshment stand "Hey can I get some wings?"  
  
"Sure just a minute" the man says  
  
"You know Spike right?"  
  
"Blond guy. Usually plays pool. Comes in with your sister and her friends"  
  
"Yeah" Dawn nods "Do me a favor give him another beer and the wings" she requests  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks" Dawn hands him a twenty "And I'd like a Coke"  
  
"Here" the man hands the drink to her and the change "I'll take the beer and wings up to him"  
  
"Thanks" Dawn makes her way over to the table where her friends are "Hey"  
  
"So you talked your sister into letting you come" Tory remarks  
  
Dawn nods sitting down  
  
"Who came with you?" Michelle asks  
  
"Spike. He's around somewhere" she shrugs  
  
"Chaperoned Summers" a voice sneers  
  
Dawn scowls looking up to find Christy standing there "Not chaperoned. Spike's more along the lines of a friend who came with. He has a thing for chicken wings" she shrugs "besides do you see him standing right here?"  
  
Christy snorts "Freak"  
  
Spike watches as Dawn ignores the blonde haired girl 'Way to go Bit'  
  
"Here" the man from the refreshment counter sets a beer and a plate of wings on the table "From your friend"  
  
Spike grins "Thanks"  
  
  
9:30  
"So loser Summers you still around?" Christy sneers "Your babysitter not here to pick you up?"  
  
"Sorry luv but I'm definately not Dawn's babysitter"  
  
Christy turns to find a tall, blond haired guy with ice blue eyes wearing a black leather duster standing behind her. "I'm Christy" she smiles flirting  
  
Spike looks at the girl annoyed "I know I've heard about you" he looks at Dawn "You ready to go sweets?"  
  
"Its only 9:30" Dawn protests  
  
"I know but I need to stop off at the store. I'm out of whiskey." he winks "Besides I owe you ice cream"  
  
Dawn grins "OK" she stands pulling on her coat seeing Christy standing there staring at Spike "Christy drool" she points to the corner of her mouth. She leans in "Trust me Christy you so won't ever have a chance with him" together Spike and Dawn walk out of the club  
  
"Have fun pet?"  
  
"Thanks Spike" Dawn grins "So am I still getting ice cream?"  
  
Spike chuckles "Sure luv you deserve it"  
  
  
45 minutes later: House  
Dawn and Spike sit at the kitchen table talking "Her jaw totally dropped when she saw you" Dawn giggles  
"She deserved anything you do to her" Spike says "No one messes with my Little Bit" seeing Dawn blush he smiles faintly  
  
"What?" Dawn demands after a moment  
  
"Ice cream"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Chin"  
  
Dawn wipes at her face with her sleeve "Gone?"  
  
Spike shakes his head reaching out he wipes the chocolate off her chin "Now gone" he says resting his hand on her cheek  
  
"Thank" Dawn says shyly  
  
After a second Spike leans in kissing Dawn lightly on the lips  
  
Dawn looks at him startled "What was that for?"  
  
Spike shrugs "Just felt like it"  
  
"Oh" Dawn says. Slowly they lean forward about to kiss again when the front door opens causing them to jump apart  
  
"Dawn" Buffy calls  
  
"In the kitchen" Dawn replies jumping up she goes to the sink. She washes her hands acutely aware that Spike is watching her  
  
"So Dawn did you have fun?" Buffy asks entering the kitchen  
  
"Yeah" Dawn says not looking at Spike "I'm going to bed. Night" she calls scurrying out of the kitchen  
  
"What's with her?" Buffy asks  
  
Spike shrugs "I'll go patrol"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Dawn closes her door leaning against it she sighs 'Spike kissed me' she touches her lips going over to her dresser she takes out her notebook and pen. She settles on her bed opening her journal to a clean page she begins to write  
  
i'Dear Journal,  
  
What's up? Like I wrote earlier Buffy let me go to a party at the Bronze and Spike took me. The party was OK but what happened a few minutes ago now that was incredible.'/i  
  
"More than incredible" she mutters  
  
i'Spike kissed me! Spike... gorgeous, sexy, vampire Spike   
kissed me... on the lips. It was incredible. We were about to kiss again when Buffy came home.'/i  
  
Dawn smiles faintly  
  
i'I hope it happens again.'/i  
  
Dawn closes her journal setting it on the floor beside her bed she stands going to her dresser she takes out her pajamas.  
  
Outside Spike stands on the lawn staring up at Dawn's window as he lights a cigarette. He inhales smiling slightly he walks across the lawn disappearing in the bushes.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Next Afternoon  
"Hey Spike" Dawn calls entering the crypt  
  
"Down here luv" Spike replies  
  
Dawn makes her way down the ladder to the cave. "Hi" she sets her backpack down flopping beside him on the couch "Whatcha watchin'?"  
  
"Passions" he answers "How was school?" he asks putting his cigarette out he turns off the TV  
  
"Boring" she shrugs "TV any good?"  
  
Spike scowls "No. I'm bloody sick of reruns"  
  
Dawn smiles  
  
Spike tugs on a strand of Dawn's hair "So how was your day luv? Other than school?"  
  
"I got a B on my science quiz"  
  
"Good for you" Spike says ruffling her hair  
  
"Hey" Dawn squeals reaching out she ruffles his hair in return  
  
"Watch the hair" Spike laughs grabbing Dawn's hands he tickles her  
  
"Spike don't" Dawn giggles squirming she falls back on the couch giving Spike the chance to attack more  
  
Spike smiles hearing Dawn laugh. He stops his tickling when their eyes meet. His eyes stray to her lips as she bites nervously on her lower lip  
  
Dawn stares at Spike as he lightly grasps her wrists with one hand "Spike"  
  
Spike leans down kissing Dawn he gently sucks on her lower lip. He smirks "Goin' to yell at me luv?"  
  
"Should I?" Dawn asks lifting her brow  
  
"No"  
  
"Then I won't" Dawn grins only to have Spike kiss her harder. As he releases her hands Dawn clutches as his shoulders as the kiss becomes more passionate. When Spike breaks the kiss Dawn meets his gaze "Wow"  
  
"Yeah" Spike smiles sitting up  
  
"What was that for?" she asks leaning against the cushions she stares at him  
  
Spike shrugs his hand caressing her cheek tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear "I just wanted to kiss you again" he admits  
  
Dawn smiles  
  
  
Next Afternoon  
"Hey luv"  
  
Dawn jumps at the familiar voice. She turns to find Spike standing behind her "Spike what are you doing here? Everyone is upstairs"  
  
Spike shrugs moving closer he corners Dawn touching her cheek "I was goin' bloody out of my mind"  
  
"Why?" she asks nervously  
  
"Because I wanted to do this" he captures Dawn's lips in a searing kiss  
  
Dawn clutches at his duster melting into his arms. She jumps hearing a thud from upstairs "Spike you better go."  
  
"Later?" he asks his eyes roaming over her face  
  
Dawn nods "I'm working until closing. Come to the house we can have hot chocolate and watch a movie. Buffy's patrolling and Tara and Willow have to work on some big project for one of their classes."  
  
"Little marshmallows included?" he asks hopefully  
  
Dawn smiles "Always are. Just go"  
  
Spike nods disappearing as the door leading upstairs opens "Dawn need help?" Tara calls  
  
"No." Dawn replies combing through her hair with her fingers "I found it" she picks up the jar hurrying up the stairs  
  
  
Evening  
Spike enters the house through the kitchen where he finds Dawn on the phone  
  
"Yes Buffy I'm fine. I'm 16 not 6. I know to stay inside"  
  
Spike listens as Dawn talks to her sister  
  
"You know Spike he shows up when he wants to bicker or have hot chocolate. I'll be fine. I have the numbers and if need be I can go to Spike's." Dawn rolls her eyes at Spike "OK I'll see you later" Dawn hangs up "She is so" she trails off as Spike kisses her  
  
"Hello luv" Spike grins  
  
"Hi" she smiles back  
  
"Everyone gone?"  
  
Dawn nods "Hot chocolate with marshmallow" she hands Spike his mug "Gonna have to watch the movie upstairs"  
  
"Downstairs VCR broken again?" Spike asks following Dawn upstairs to her room "What happened this time?"  
  
"Remote control batteries died so Willow used magic... and ended up melting the remote." Dawn settles on the bed "Indiana Jones?"  
  
"Sounds good" Spike says sitting beside her  
  
"Any chance Harrison Ford is immortal?" Dawn asks  
  
"Sorry luv"  
  
"Damn" Dawn sighs "Sean Connery? He's hot for an old guy"  
  
"I'm bloody older than him" Spike says  
  
"Yes but do you think you'd look as good as him at his age if you aged?"  
  
"No" Spike admits  
  
"See Sean Connery hot"  
  
"Just watch the movie pet"  
  
  
Hour later  
"Dawnie" Tara calls  
  
"Damn" Dawn breaks the kiss shoving Spike away "In my room" she calls as they scramble to hide their making out  
  
Tara enters the bedroom to find Dawn sitting on the floor with Spike on the edge of the bed braiding her hair "Hi Spike" she smiles  
  
" 'ello luv" Spike grins  
  
"Hey Tara your home early" Dawn says pausing the movie  
  
"Just came back to pick something up" Tara says "Don't forget your working at the shop tomorrow"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Don't stay up too late"  
  
"I won't. We're going to finish the movie then I'll go to bed"  
  
Tara nods "Enjoy your movie" she walks out of the bedroom leaving the door partially open  
  
Dawn pushes play tilting her head she looks at   
Spike "That was close"  
  
Spike nods "Sure was. The Witch would've turned me into a bleedin' frog or somethin'"  
  
Dawn rolls her eyes "Let's watch the movie"  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
